With the development of electronic technology, electronic products have been used all over people's life. As an important aspect in the field of electronic technology, display technology may determine the display quality of electronic products.
In the field of display technology, display devices may include two categories: organic light-emitting display devices and liquid crystal display devices. Both types of display devices may include an array substrate, which contains a plurality of sub-pixels. The number of sub-pixels on an array substrate determines whether the resolution of the display device based on the array substrate is high or low. In order to meet the customer requirements on electronic products with higher resolution, the number of sub-pixels on an array substrate becomes greater without increasing the dimension of the array substrate. As a consequence, gaps between neighboring sub-pixels on the array substrate become smaller and smaller.
Because the distance between neighboring sub-pixels becomes smaller, requirements on the production process of mask plate during the fabrication of array substrate becomes higher and higher. That is, the fabrication of mask plate becomes more difficult. Therefore, the fabrication of an array substrate with more sub-pixels and the fabrication of a display device containing such an array substrate are highly challenged.
The disclosed array substrates, display panels, display devices, and the fabrication methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.